Talk:Usutu
His name is USUTSU not USUTU. Could someone fix that? I dunno how....lol.--Heroesrox 15:21, 17 February 2009 (UTC) *As per imbd at http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0111584/ his name is Usutu. If you have a citation for your proposed name I would love to take a look at that however so please post. 03:51, 18 February 2009 (UTC) I'll find one. --Heroesrox 14:40, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Here's a link to a foreign website, but every character's name is spelled right. http://www.heroes-italia.it/usutsu/. --Heroesrox 14:42, 18 February 2009 (UTC) *Fan site - not official 16:21, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Or you can just go to google and type in USUTSU HEROES NBC. --Heroesrox 14:44, 18 February 2009 (UTC) *Here are the results of two google searches. 1. For Usutu - http://www.google.com/search?hl=en&q=Usutu&aq=f&oq= 2. For Usutsu - http://www.google.com/search?hl=en&q=Usutsu&btnG=Google+Search&aq=f&oq= The search for Usutu returned 3 Heroes hits in the top ten. The search for Usutsu returned a few fan sites but nothing official and google even asked me hey didn't you spell that wrong? You meant to search for something else right? This coupled with the imbd database cited makes me say his name is Usutu. Please do not undo edits of myself or the other admin. We will be happy to look at any evidence you would like to provide here and if such evidence warrants a change back we will give permission or make that change ourselves. 16:21, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Did you not notice that the sites brought up by google for USUTU are wikipedia, an editable encyclopedia and IMDB.com. Maybe you should contact NBC for this as well. --Heroesrox 16:09, 18 February 2009 (UTC) *I did notice that and so are the ones for Usutsu. Usutu has been accepted for quite some time now so I didn't dig any further as I simply don't have time to. I would suggest that those who would like it changed would be the ones who need to supply proof for their change and as of yet I have seen no such proof that persuades me. Thanks. 16:20, 18 February 2009 (UTC) WELL, I DID SOME DIGGING AND WOULD LIKE TO APOLOGIZE. THE FORUM THAT I AM A MEMBER OF OF WAS APPARENTLY WRONG BECAUSE OVER THERE WE SAY USUTSU....LOL. HERE'S AN NBC PAGE CONFIRMING YOUR WAY OF SAYING IT! http://www.nbc.com/app/search/?searchString=usutu --Heroesrox 16:12, 18 February 2009 (UTC) *Heroesrox please be wary of typing in all caps as many consider this to be shouting and rude. No need to apologize we love having members who are obviousy so passionate about the show and the information posted to this website. Many forums contain incorrect information such as this and I say that not to find fault with them because they are very useful tools for mining informtion but we must strive here to get things correct. Glad you found your proof! 16:26, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Sorry to do it in all caps....lol. I just wanted you to see it! I am not/was not trying to argue with you. I have been obsessed with Heroes since it began and LOVE it! I am passionate about it and since Usutu appeared, like I said, the forum that I am a member of,Heroestv.com, has called him Usutsu...that's why I thought his name was Usutsu. --Heroesrox 16:31, 18 February 2009 (UTC) *Again no worries. I know you were not trying to argue and never took your comments as adversarial. I love meeting others who are as big fans of Heroes as I am. In the future any and all efforts should be made to avoid "edit wars" where someone posts some information and then someone else changes it and then it gets changed back and forth by those two people over and over again. This is frowned upon and it is our hope thatour users can take their differences to the talk page as we did and sort them out through discussion instead. If a consensus can't be reached on the talk page then an admin will be along to make a ruling. Thanks again! 16:41, 18 February 2009 (UTC)